NaruHina: YouTuber edition
by Cosplayerqueen98
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are Youtubers, Naruto being UzumakiFoxBoy and Hinata being Hina Chan. What will happen after all of the subscribers OTP's have become canon?
1. GIRLFRIEND DOES MY MAKEUP TAG!

**Hey guys! So I have not seen this fanfiction yet, so naturally, It needs to exist. I will Write each chapter as if Naruto and Hinata were filming a YouTube video on each of their channels, enjoy! :)**

Naruto Uzumaki was setting up his camera to make a YouTube video for his channel, UzumakiFoxBoy, and utterly failing, while his girlfriend, Hinata, Also known as Hina~Chan sat and laughed at him in the background, then got up to help him. When the camera finally balanced on Naruto's Tripod, he pressed record and then started the video.

"Hey guys, it's Naruto, and today I have with me, my Girlfriend Hinata, but you may know her as Hina~Chan." Hinata smiled and waved both hands at the camera.

"Hi guys!" Naruto laughed and slipped his arm around her waist.

"And today we will be doing.." Naruto sighed and pouted for a minute as Hinata laughed at him cutely and then said the rest for him as his head lay on her lap, regretting everything he agreed to.

"We will be doing the Girlfriend Does My Makeup tag!" Naruto got up and sighed, but then sucked it up as he said the rules and explained the tag.

"So basically, Hinata will ask me questions about her, and if I get them wrong, she gets to put one makeup product on at a time." Hinata laughed and spoke.

"Of course it's one at a time, how can you put more than one makeup product on at a time." Naruto bended his knees and acted like he has a bazooka gun and fired it.

"Makeup bazooka gun." Hinata laughed.

"Naruto, nobody would ever use that, except maybe Orochimaru. Naruto laughed and faced the camera.

"Anyway, lets begin! Hinata, ask the first question." Hinata pulled out her iPhone 6 and read off her questions.

"How bout we shake things up a bit?" Hinata said smirking. Naruto shrugged

"Whattya got in mind."

"How about, after every questions you get right, we kiss on the lips." Naruto nodded easily, wanting any excuse to kiss Hinata on camera to tell the fanboys they best back the fuck up.

"Alright." Hinata smiled and nodded.

"What is my favorite color?" Naruto looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Lavender, like your beautiful eyes." Hinata blushed and then leaned into kiss him, the kiss being not long, but not short and filled with passion, but not very intense. Hinata moved on to say the next question.

"When is my birthday." Naruto thought for a moment and then spoke, not wanting to make Hinata sad.

"December 27th, 1991." Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto, then moved on to read the next question.

"This is a bit of a hard one, what was the first pickup line you have ever said to me." Naruto smiled and said the answer in less than 3 seconds.

"Hey, are you a nail, cause I would hammer you any day." Hinata laughed for awhile as Naruto laughed with her, and then Hinata spoke.

"Thanks, I would bang you too." And then the laughing continued.

"Anyway, what do you think I would say is my talent. Naruto laughed, joking around.

"Loving me." He said while putting his hands on his chest. Hinata sat wide eyed.

"That is actually what I put as a joke!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

"OH YEAH!" Hinata laughed and continued.

"Last question, Would you ever consider marrying me." Naruto laughed.

"Dunno how I was supposed to get this wrong. Like, No! You must marry me! No points for you!" He laughed and then turned to the camera.

"No, but yeah, I would marry you." Hinata smiled and kissed him longer than the other ones, and deeper.

"Lets take this over there, Hina." Hinata smiled at Naruto's nickname he only calls her when he is horny.

"Alright."

~Two Hours Later.~

Naruto and Hinata put back on their clothes and smiled at the camera, just remembering it's existence.

"That concludes the video guys, check out my girlfriends channel, I will link it below, and remember, Be unique!" And he ended it, crashing on his bed, cuddling.

It is safe to say which parts were edited out that day...


	2. UzumakiFoxBoy play THE EVIL DEAD

**So many of you have been requesting Naruto to play a horror game, and as your fairy god senpai, I decided to grant your wish! The game Naruto plays is a horror game I made up so, do not go looking for it. It will be played on the Oculus glasses because Hinata watching him would be hilarious! Also, Do I look Japanese? No. So I obviously do not own Naruto *cries internally* LETS BEGIN!**

Naruto Uzumaki was bent down on his knees looking for a game to play for his gaming video he uploaded every Tuesday. Him and Hinata were living together at this point, so he did not need to worry about missing out on dinner, since Hinata would drag him into the dining room if he did not eat. He balanced the camera on his tripod and began.

"Hey guys, it's UzumakiFoxBoy A.K.A Naruto Uzumaki here! Today for gaming Tuesday I will be playing The Evil Dead on the Oculus device thing. If you do not know what that is, it is basically a device that you put over your eyes, your phone goes inside of it and it projects a screen into your eyes that is virtual reality. So basically, it makes you see another world. Lets begin!" Naruto put on the device and looked through it, seeing himself standing in the bottom of the sewer hole. He looked up and scratched his head.

"Oi Dattebayo, why am I in a sewer! I'm not trash!" He could hear a feminine giggle, knowing it was Hinata.

"Hina! Don't laugh at me!" Hinata laughed harder, making Naruto charge forward at her and the game, causing him to have a girl with a blood face pop on his screen, and he screamed and fell on the floor.

"AHHHHHH HOLY SHIT!" Hinata started to laugh so hard she needed to prop herself up against the wall.

"S-Sorry Naruto Kun, it was just to funny!" Naruto pouted.

"That was mean Hina Chan." He heard Hinata giggle and shrugged.

"Well I am still happy I did it." Naruto's jaw hung open.

"Rude." Naruto looked around and tried to jump up and grab the ledge.

"Just grab it dammit!" However, in the real world, he was jumping up and swatting at the air. He finally grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up.

"DID IT!" Suddenly, he screamed really loud and jumped.

"OH MY JESUS!" Hinata laughed.

"You looked so funny in real life." Naruto took the device off and picked Hinata up, spinning her around, and then set her back down.

"Well, that is all for today, hope you enjoyed" Naruto said as he turned the camera off with a bright smile.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was short but, my internet is supposed to go out sometime today, but IDK when, so I won't be able to update as much. Anyway, have a great day!**


	3. Haunted House Challenge! W HinaChan!

Naruto Uzumaki and his girlfriend Hinata sat on his bed in front of their video camera. Naruto smiled.

"Hey guys, it's me, Naruto, and today Hinata and I are gonna be doing something a bit different for Halloween..." Hinata nodded and smiled.

"We are going to be going through a haunted house with you guys!" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, And I will regret.. All of it." The screen zoomed in closer with each word he said. Soon, it returned to normal. Hinata giggled.

"Okay, here is how it will work, We will go through the haunted house and film it, AND WE WON'T EDIT ANYTHING OUT. Whoever screams the most in the haunted house will have to-" Naruto inturrupted.

"Stand outside in the snow naked." Hinata giggled and nodded.

"Alright, you better not lose then." Naruto smirked.

"I won't." Hinata rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure." The screen then cut to them in front of a mansion that looked really old and abandoned. They were waiting in a line of people.

"So, we are at the haunted house, and there is this girl in front of us that is weirdly staring at me." Hinata laughed and nodded.

"Naruto waved and she gave him a death glare." Naruto had wide eyes.

"Maybe she is a demon." Hinata rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it." He nodded.

"She could be! It's a haunted house!" Hinata laughed.

"A haunted house that is an attraction. Meaning people decorated it to look haunted." Naruto pouted and looked to the camera.

"I'm going to edit this part out, because I don't think you guys want to see us standing in a line for 15 minutes." Hinata nodded and waved. The screen was cut to them walking in. Hinata and Naruto looked around.

"This low key looks like my house on Fridays." Hinata commented while looking to Naruto. He laughed.

"This looks like what I wished my house looked like on a Friday." Hinata laughed.

"House ception." Naruto nodded. They saw bloody hand prints on the walls. Naruto spoke.

"Wow, slackers. I can already see dirt on the walls." Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, how irresponsible." Naruto looked ahead.

"They should really get someone on that." Hinata looked over to see someone hiding in the shadows.

"The fuck?" He jumped out and she punched him." Hinata got wide eyed and looked around.

"My bad bro, it's a reflex." And she stepped over him. Naruto kicked his legs to the side and kept walking, but screamed when he saw a girl covered in blood looking at him and running at him. He bolted.

"FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT." He ran and bumped into Freddy Kruger. He smiled at Naruto and friendly waved.

"Hi." Naruto laughed.

"Those are some cool butter knives bro." The guy looked down to his fingers and nodded.

"Just got them done." Naruto giggled awkwardly.

"Well I just gotta go and.. Not be here anymore." Naruto walked to the exit but then realized Hinata wasn't behind him he went wide eyed.

"Oh shit. HINATA!" He saw Hinata run up to him and tap his back quickly.

"RUN The girl from the ring is chasing after me!" Naruto went wide eyed and ran.

"OH BITCH I'M OUT, BYE." As they were running out, a girl grabbed Naruto's leg and he screamed.

"OH SHIT MAN, NO."

They ran out.

The screen jump cut to them back on the bed. Hinata had a large soda from McDonald's in her hand. Naruto spoke.

"So I lost." Hinata nodded and smiled, clinging onto his arm playfully.

"You know what that means!" Hinata said cheerfully. Naruto groaned as he looked at the camera with sorrow.

The screen cut to Naruto in his boxers standing in the snow with a frown on his face, with a laughing and warm Hinata.


	4. The Perkins Story with HinaChan

**Hey guys! So, this chapter is one I will post in honor of Christmas being tomorrow (at least in America). The story they make up in this chapter is an actual story my friend and I made up about the Perkins mascots. I do not own Naruto or any of the restaurants mentioned in this chapter. Enjoy :)**

Naruto sat in a red Christmas sweater with a Christmas tree and lights on it. He wore black pants and black socks. Hinata wore a plain red shirt with silver sequins decorating it. She wore a black miniskirt with nylons that ended at her ankles. Her shoes were black flats. Her indigo hair was curled while her bangs were swished to the sky and a silver heart necklace fell around her neck. Naruto wraps an arm around Hinata and they looked into each others eyes. He looked sincere.

"You look ravishing." Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips close to his.

"Stop trying to use big words to impress me." Naruto laughed and the screen cut to them sitting side by side looking at the camera. Naruto started off.

"Hey guys! Welcome back to my channel, I am here with my girlfriend, HinaChan, and today we will be doing something a little different. Hinata nodded and continued for him.

"Today we will be coming up with a story for the restaurant called Perkins." Naruto nodded.

"Feel free to add more to it in the comments below!" Naruto turned to Hinata and she smiled.

"So, here is my idea, Patty Pie and Marty Muffin are together, and Jeff the chef and Kelly cookie are together." Hinata stopped them.

"How about they are all Jeff's side hoes, but he later drops them for Kelly because he fell in love with her." Naruto nods.

"What about Bobby Brownie?" Hinata shook her head.

"He is forever alone. Until Patty and Marty have a daughter named Cake, because she is a Cake, and then he gets with her." Hinata nods and her eyes light up.

"A girl named Jessica the Chef comes in and steals Jeff's attention away from Kelly, and she starts to like Bobby, but he already has Cake." Naruto nods.

"Brilliant. They all come up with a murder plot against Jeff because he starts killing food, but Kelly is resistant because she used to love him, until he has a kid with Jessica, and then she is like, nah mate lets kill him." Hinata laughed.

"Jeff and Jessica get murdered, and then their child, Jodie, grew up and was mad at the food for killing her parents, so she killed Cake, but everyone thought Kelly did it because Jodie framed her." Hinata spoke up.

"So, Bobby gets mad at Kelly because Cake was his lover, and she gets mad at him and kills him by burning him in the oven. Patty and Marty get upset because that was their kid, and at this point, Jodie and Kelly have teamed up, and Jodie starts to like Kelly. Patty and Marty kill Kelly, and Jodie in a fit of rage, kills them both and feeds them to the customers. Jeff's soul was put into a donut and he was in hiding throughout all of that, and he comes out and reveals himself to Jodie." Naruto harshly tapped her leg and she laughed as he spoke.

"He tries to tell her, but she says he is just like them and dunks him in coffee, creating Dunkin Donuts!" Hinata nodded and high fived him.

"Clearly the best idea we have ever had." Naruto nodded and continued.

"It's years later, and we find out that Cake and Bobby had a kid who is a chocolate covered strawberry, and she wants revenge on Jodie. At Dunkin Donuts, the donuts come alive, and so Jodie decides that to kill them, she will have the customers dunk them in coffee, and that is why you boil it. The Strawberry falls in love with a donut, and they get together. However, he gets half eaten and forgets about his love for the strawberry. She goes on a rampage and gets in a fight with Jodie, but she get flung into frozen yogurt and Cherry Berry is born." Hinata adds in.

"She rules Cherry Berry, but Jessica was actually brought back as a burger by Jeff while he was in hiding. So, to rival and take down the strawberry for killing Jodie, Jessica starts McDonalds, and it becomes even more popular then Cherry Berry, and they slowly both die off and the food takes over the world and becomes the Illuminati, and the world ends." Naruto nodded.

"Hina, we are writing this. It is clearly a bestseller." Hinata nods and looks to the camera.

"Don't steal out idea." She turned to Naruto. "We need to go to Perkins now and tell them we know their secret." He nods.

"Well, we are gonna go, Peace out!"


End file.
